


Two Ounces of Gin, Five Ounces of Tonic, And A Wedge of Lime

by twtd



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep for the finale of season 4. Charlotte gets a call, and as angry as she is, she can't just ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ounces of Gin, Five Ounces of Tonic, And A Wedge of Lime

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this before the season finale, but never posted it here because I was waiting to see the rest of the episodes before I decided if I wanted to write more. It only took me a few months to actually see the last episode and I definitely want to write more, so I figured I should go ahead and archive this. Not intended to be a finale post-ep, but it ended up working out.

"You Charlotte King?" She didn't know how he knew, but bartenders just seemed to have those sort of psychic powers. The good ones did, at least, and she knew lots and lots of bartenders.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Charlotte sighed and rubbed her forehead as she looked around the bar, but Amelia wasn't immediately obvious. She really just couldn't believe how stupid Amelia was being. Just utterly stupid.

"Bathroom." He nodded toward the back and Charlotte didn't stick around to make small talk. She just threw a, "thanks," over her shoulder as she went to find Amelia.

She pushed open the bathroom door and just stood there for a second. It was a pretty typical bar bathroom too. Not too dirty. Amelia hadn't chosen to fuck up her life in a dive bar. She'd picked someplace a little nicer than that. But that didn't make the way she was curled up around the toilet any classier.

"Jesus Christ, Amelia." Charlotte shook her head, but there wasn't much point in berating Amelia right then. It wasn't like she was going to remember any of it the next day.

"Charlotte?" Amelia smiled up at her. "You came. I knew you'd come." She reached up for Charlotte's hand, but her aim was off. Charlotte compensated. "Did you know that the floor is really cold?" She might have been trying to whisper, like it was some kind of great secret, but her voice was only marginally lower than normal.

"Yeah. I'm aware." She hauled Amelia to her feet and caught her before she could tumble back over. "Do you think that you're going to be sick? Because I won't have you vomiting in my car."

"I'm okay." Amelia swayed a little. "'m not nauseous... nauseated... whatever. I just..." She swayed again, "I thought... and then... forgot how to stand up." She was smiling blearily up at Charlotte. "D'you know something? You're really pretty. Cooper has good taste." She rested her head on Charlotte's shoulder and squeezed her waist. Charlotte was pretty sure that she was going for charming, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah." Charlotte tried to take a step forward, but Amelia clearly wasn't ready to go anywhere just yet. "Thank you."

"I think..." The dreamy smile was back on Amelia's face. "Yeah..." It was amazing how well she could move when she wanted to, and suddenly her lips were on Charlotte's, her tongue pushing into Charlotte's mouth. Amelia tasted like lime and tonic, with only the faintest burn of alcohol behind it, and Charlotte would have been lying to herself if she didn't admit that she let it go on just a bit longer than was strictly necessary before she pushed Amelia away.

Amelia was still smiling. "You're better at that 'hen Coop. We should..." She leaned in to kiss Charlotte again, but Charlotte knew it was coming this time and caught her.

"No." Charlotte tried to say it as clearly as possible, hoping that it might actually soak into her brain. Right then was not the time to try to figure out just what she had felt when Amelia had kissed her, how right it had felt. Right now, she just needed to get Amelia home. "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." Amelia nodded, head jerking up and down as she looked down.

Charlotte sighed and tightened her grip on Amelia. "Come on. Let's get you home." They could deal with everything else the next day.


End file.
